Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to methods and systems for displaying information and more particularly, to methods and systems for displaying information that facilitates visual perception of a network organization.
Feed-forward networks are used to represent the precedence relationships and steps of planning and scheduling models. Such models are often represented and displayed as a directed graph along a time axis. If such a network is large, the resulting graph display becomes difficult to interpret.
Many methods of layout and display are used to aid in visualization of information organized into a network. Force-directed layout is a somewhat effective automated technique of spatially separating and orienting nodes in a graph, however such a layout may not effectively reveal key information contained in the network.
What are needed are methods and systems for providing visual displays of networks having an orderly and meaningful layout, which reveals more information about the network and make its contents more understandable while utilizing automated layout and preserving the time ordinal axis.